Falling Softly
by Lady Gato
Summary: Kagome finds herself at a loss after experiencing her worst fears come to life. S/K OneShot


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha and co, but I do offer praise to Rumiko Takashi for her obvious talent.

 **Falling Softly**

 **MA Content** —Not intended for the underage.

Summary: Kagome finds herself at a loss after experiencing her worst fears come to life. S/K

Authors note: The breaks indicate a shift between the present and 2 hours prior as Kagome delves into her memories. Memories in _italic_.

Rain fell softly around the prone figure upon the forest floor, barely noticed was the cool sensation of the water as it hit the figures body, and mixed with unconscious tears. "He left me" came a solemn whisper.

"He left me…" over and over like a broken record those three words were whispered to the darkened forest near the bone eater well.

2 Hours Prior

Kagome smiled as she stared at the slowly darkening sky. _It was the second anniversary of the defeat of Naraku at the hands of Inuyasha and his rag tag group. The fight had been intense but in the end with the combined forces of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the menace that was Naraku has been defeated in a blaze of youkai._

 _Two years and the death of Naraku had done a lot for the their little group Sango and Miroku had settled down in the old slayer's village, married, and had a child shortly thereafter. Shippo had gone off to KItsune school and visited on breaks. Inuyasha after avenging Kikyou had decided to travel the county side seeing as the village reminded him of Kikyou. After a year off traveling together after Naraku defeat Kagome now didn't see him much, but she heard many stories of a dog eared hanyou saving village after village._

 _Kagome frowned as she thought of herself, her plans for the future hadn't quite panned out. After Naraku's defeat she imagined that she would return to the future. Only the well hadn't worked, the jewel wished from existence had also taken the well's power and with it her chance of a normal life in the modern era. For some time she had traveled with Inuyasha, upon the birth of her first nephew she had made her way to the slayers, and then eventually back to Edo, her present location._

 _Sitting near the well reflecting on all the changes in the last two years brought a smile to Kagome's face. Sure things hadn't went the way she had thought being stuck in a time not her own had been a major curve ball, but the fates had smiled on her too._

 _The unlikeliest of relationships had started after returning to Edo. Sesshomaru had been a gentlemen as they spoke while he watched over Rin on monthly visits to his ward, who was now training under the watchful eye of Lady Keade._

 _Then those monthly visits turned to twice a month, and then weekly as Kagome and Sesshomaru spoke openly of many things. Things turned for the better one night when underneath the stars he had kissed her._

A muffled sob broke from the form of a naked woman as her hand traveled to her lips. "Bastard" she muttered as she began to rise.

 _Their relationship was fast to progress from there. At 22 Kagome had been ready to experience the world of carnal pleasures, and experience it she had. Almost a year into what Kagome thought was a wonderful relationship and unbeknownst to Kagome, things were about to change._

Sitting at the well lost in her memories Kagome didn't notice the silent figure walk into the clearing. It wasn't until warm lips found her neck did she gasp and pull herself from her thoughts.

"Sesshomaru..." a soft growl was her only reply as warm lips met her own in a passionate kiss. A groan of pleasure came from Kagome as she returned the kiss and slowly brought her fingers up to tangle in his silken hair.

Fingers massaged her left breast as she gripped warm, muscular, shoulders.

"mmhm…Sessho…" A squeak of surprised left her quickly after that moan of pleasure as Sesshomaru pulled her away from the well wall she had been leaning against and onto the forest floor. Kagome smiled as she looked to the angular face and crescent moon marking behind a curtain of silver.

Reaching a hand to touch a maroon stripe she smiled lightly "Hi" she whispered as she pushed the curtain of silver behind a shoulder. Golden eyes searched hers momentarily before leaning down to reddened kiss swollen lips.

Kagome gave up talking and instead focused on the heat of the moment. Lips as hot as fire trace her neck and collar bone before claws shredded the obi securing her miko garb. Those same lips traced a fiery path down to one breast as a hand with deadly claws found the way into her hakama. A nimble finger traced circles around her pleasure bud as another found her opening and slid inside.

"mmhnnn" an arrogant smirk was her reply as the fingers inside her curled and quickened their thrusting. Hot lips and an even hotter mouth found her other breast as another finger joined in on the pleasurable torture at her core.

"please …" she mumbled as she squeezed her eyes shut and opened her thighs to give him better access.

"please what?" golden eyes question as he bit softly on a breast. "more.." she whispered and thrust her hips up to meet his soaking fingers.

"hn"

Kagome thought her wants were about to go unanswered as Sesshomaru stopped and leaned back to take off his haori. Kneeling between her thighs he inserted three fingers into her dripping core as he leaned down to sample her.

"mmhn…" the first few swipes of his tongue across her clit had Kagome seeing stars. "so hot.." she whispered as she brace herself on her elbows to watch. The striped wrist smoothly glided over soft thighs as she took his fingers into her body in and out. Gold eyes watched her, as she watched him fuck her before going back to his treat.

Falling back she began to thrust her hips up to meet his hand. "please… faster" The lips on her clit bit down gently before licking her for all she was worth. The fire in her stomach exploded as liquid gushed from her center and all over his hand. Sitting up quickly Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist and brought his hand to her mouth before licking him clean of her fluids.

Watching silently as she cleaned him off Sesshoumaru began to undo the ties to his hakama dropping them to his knees he was sidetracked when she began to massage his impressive length.

"No loin cloth hmm… expecting to get lucky?" Kagome teased. Wetting her lips as she proceed to taste his dick. A roughly grumbled "no tonight" was her only warning as she was pushed onto her back and velvet covered steel was shoved into her dripping core.

"agh.." given no chance to adjust to Sesshomaru's considerable length Kagome dug her finger nails into his back until the discomfit waned. Soft skin slapping sounds filled the air as fire began to spread in her tight heat. "please…faster…I want you to fuck me…" she muttered as she once again opened her thighs to take more of him. Moving to his lips as Sesshomaru pounded her tight heat Kagome kissed and bit as his lips. "yes…so good…" she cried as she arched her back and bared her neck. Nips and licks met her bare shoulder as wide hips plunged his thick length in and out of her "mmhm.." she whined as the heat became unbearable and her muscled clenched around the invading thickness, clenching him for all he's got. "argh" Sesshomaru muttered as he shot his seed into her awaiting body and rolled them to the side.

"That was wonderful and unexpected." Kagome said as she sat up and looked around for her clothes as Sesshomaru to, began to redress.

"So you're here kind of late to see Rin, are you staying? We could go back to my hut and you could see Rin in the morning." Kagome suggested as she stood and went for her haori. A harsh "No" was her reply. Turning to look at him Kagome frowned when she realized he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"…okay? Is something wrong Sesshomaru?"

"We cannot continue this"

Kagome frowned thinking back on old fears a lump formed in her throat "what Sesshomaru? We can't do what?"

"I will not be visiting anymore. This farce of a relationship has gone on long enough human." He sneered as he turned on a heel and walked away. Kagome stood frozen as she watched him pick up his armor and swords at the edge of the clearing before disappearing into the now softly raining night.

Present

Kagome picked herself up off the muddy forest floor and went to her soaked haori wrapping the wet material as best she could about herself she picked up the trashed remains of the rest of her clothing before she to wander off into the night.

End. Just a little one shot while I was bored this Sunday night. Hope you liked it. I am toying with the thought of maybe doing a oneshot collection and continuing this piece…but we'll see…anyway Thanks its been a pleasure. Be sure to review ;)

Lady Gato


End file.
